I F***ing Love Christmas
I F***ing Love Christmas is a song from Channel Awesome's Nostalgia Critic series, featured in the episode where the Nostalgia Critic reviews Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. The Nostalgia Critic loves Christmas so much he goes insane, and decides to calm down and be more marketable by using a drugged "chill pill patch" to keep himself under control. However, when his assistant Tamara Chambers removes the patch and tells him he can celebrate Christmas however he wants, all of his pent-up excitement bursts out and he becomes the insane Christmas Spirit. The song was performed by the Nostalgia Critic's actor, Doug Walker. Lyrics I'm full of Christmas semen, I don't know what that is but it's hot It's like heaven's orgasm, inside an oatmeal cookie shot And when I put my Santa hat on, it's a needle full of Christmas glee Coating my house in frilly shit And Disney trademark intellectual property Cause it's snowing I love shopping And I fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-f*cking love Christmas! Setting up the lights So my f*cking house sings Cause I'm f*cking batsh*t crazy about Christmas! If Christmas was living I'd f*ck it to death And then consume its body For its Christmas breath Cause it's growing I'm not stopping I fu-fu-fu-f*cking love Christmas! and gentlemen, Jesus Christ on the electric guitar! I'll buy all things red and green Accumulating thousands in debt I'll let it ruin my life Making it the best Christmas yet And I'll play those Christmas carols until my ears will bleed with Christmas cheer It'll scare the sh*t outta you, but it's only getting bigger every year! Cause it's snowing I love shopping And I fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-f*cking love Christmas! I love those stop motion shows That scare the sh*t outta me Cause I'm f*cking batsh*t crazy about Christmas! I bathe in hot chocolate ‘til my skin is red And I'll quote Christmas Story until your soul is dead! Cause I'm soaking In sweet toppings And I f*cking love Christmas And the feels, and the deals, and the meals, and the steals at the Sears Keep it longer, make it stronger, nothing's wrong here, I could stay here all year Smell the crazy, feeling hazy, something's tasty, at the Macy's downtown Getting higher, feeling wired, I'm inspired, I'm on fire right now I love the over marketing for making doubloons! By the way this song's available on iTunes! I wanna smash it open ‘til it's stiff and cold And maybe search its brains for its Christmas gold And then drink it's blood ‘til I lose control And the Christmas madness will take it's toll! It's snowing And I love shopping And I fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-f*cking love Christmas Enough to build tranquilizer immunity I must be f*cking batsh*t crazy about Christmas I'll kill anyone not celebrating with me Your resistance is feeding my insanity Cause it's snowing I love shopping So put that star on top the tree And buy me a f*cking TV We're going on a shopping spree My stockings filled with DVDs I my heart is filling up with glee Can't help what's is going over me I fu-fu-fu-fu-f*cking love Christmas! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single on iTunes. Gallery Images christmas.gif awe.jpg Tumblr_static_tumblr_static_5k2wn9lkgjcwwgog4oco48kgk_1280-1-.jpg TeXqnz.gif hotcoco.jpg no.jpg Videos F**king Love Christmas Music Video - Nostalgia Critic I F***ing Love Christmas (ft. Doug Walker)|Single Category:Internet Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Solos